Artemis Fowl und der Gefangene von Askaban
by FowlA
Summary: Artemis Fowl bekommt ein paar Wochen nach dem Ewigkeitscode eine Eule von Hogwarts, er darf die Schule besuchen, und kommt sofort in die dritte Klasse. Warum ist Artemis Zauberer (geworden)? Bekommt er sein Gedächtnis zurück? Und Voldie ist ja auch da..
1. Der Brief

**Artemis Fowl und der gefangene von Askaban**

**Disclaimer: **Figuren und Schauplätze wie Harry Potter™, Hermione Granger™, Ronald Weasley™ und die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts™ gehören der Erfolgsautorin JKRowling. Figuren und Schauplätze wie Artemis Fowl™, Butler™, Juliet™ und Fowl Manor™ gehören dem Schriftsteller Eoin Colfer.

AN: Die Geschichte spielt zeitlich einige Wochen nach dem Ewigkeitscode und während Harrys dritten Schuljahr.

AN: BITTE REVIEW SCHREIBEN!!!!!!

**Der Brief**

_Tagebucheintrag vom 16. Juli (Diskette 3, verschlüsselt) _

_Am 1. September beginnt die Schule, ein Ereignis dem ich immer unglücklicher entgegenschaue, und gegen das ich leider nichts unternehmen kann. Seit der Rückkehr meines Vaters ist er zwar wie ausgewechselt, doch er ist wieder das Familienoberhaupt und hat die oberste Befehlsgewalt. In vier Tagen fahren meine Eltern in den Urlaub, und lassen mich für zehn Tage allein mit Butler, der die letzten Wochen damit verbrachte seinen plötzlichen Leistungsschwund durch vermehrte Meditationen zu bekämpfen, nicht ohne Erfolg. Die Zeiten meiner Verbrechen neigen sich vorerst dem Ende. Zwar transferiere ich mit meiner selbst entwickelten Banksoftware gelegentlich noch kleinere Summen von fremden Konten auf meine, doch die Zeit der großen Coups ist vorbei. Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Internatsbesuch von kurzer Dauer ist._

„... die Polizei warnt die Bevölkerung. Black ist bewaffnet und äußerst gefährlich. Eine eigene Notrufnummer wurde eingerichtet und jeder Hinweis auf Black sollte umgehend gemeldet werden. Soweit die 9 Uhr Nachrichten am 21. Juli, hier geht es jetzt weiter mit...". Mit einem Tastendruck brachte Artemis den Fernseher zum schweigen. Er kam gerade vom Frühstück in sein Arbeitszimmer, das er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Zwar war Artemis Fowl Senior wieder aufgetaucht, doch dieser hatte sich nach seiner Rückkehr ein neues Arbeitszimmer gesucht, da sein Sohn es völlig umgestaltet hatte. Artemis wollte gerade den seine Banksoftware starten als Butler das Zimmer betrat. „Artemis, Sir, dieser Brief lag vor der Haustür."Er deutete auf den geöffneten Brief den er in seiner Hand hielt. „Ich habe Ihn bereits auf Sprengstoff und Biochemische Schadstoffe untersucht, er ist ungefährlich." Er gab Artemis den Brief und dieser begann zu lesen.

Mr. Artemis Fowl der Zweite,

Das Arbeitszimmer,

Fowl Manor

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Mr. Fowl,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Da Sie Ihre Eltern keine magischen Fähigkeiten besitzen stehe ich jetzt vor Ihrer Tür um Details zu besprechen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Minerva McGonagall_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Artemis sah vom Brief auf und war sprachlos, ein seltener Zustand. „Butler... schauen Sie nach ob jemand vor der Tür steht und bitten sie ihn herein."


	2. Flohpulver

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

AN: Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews.

Kissymouse: Die meisten deiner Fragen werden im Laufe der Geschichte auf jeden Fall beantwortet, also was mit den Elfen ist und warum Artemis erst mit 13 Zauber wird.

Klar, Artemis ist ein Meisterdieb, aber in dieser Geschichte gehört er zu den Guten und spielt auch eine zentrale Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Aber seine genialen Fähigkeiten kommen auch so zur Geltung… mehr sag ich erstmal nicht, lasst euch überraschen

AN: BITTE REVIEW SCHREIBEN!!!!!!

AN: Zum Kapitel… Ursprünglich hieß das nämlich „Winkelgasse". Aber weil das, bevor es überhaupt fertig war schon viel zu lang für ein einziges Kapitel war, habe ich beschlossen das ganze in zwei oder mehr Teile zu teilen. Deshalb hier das Kapitel „Winkelgasse: Teil 1" bzw. „Flohpulver"

**Flohpulver**

Artemis betrat das gemütliche Teezimmer, setzte sich auf einen der vier Sessel und starrte in die prasselnden Flammen des Kamins. Falls dieser Brief kein Scherz sein sollte, würde er hier gleich mit dem Abgesandten der Hogwarts Schule sprechen. Eigentlich musste es ja ein Scherz sein, schließlich war eine Zauberschule unmöglich, doch wer hätte einen Grund ihm einen Streich dieser Art zu spielen? Außerdem würde jemand, der es nur auf einen Streich abgesehen hatte sicher kein Pergament, was nicht nur ungebräuchlich, sondern auch sehr teuer war, benutzen. Nein, Artemis glaubte fest daran, dass es Hogwarts wirklich gab, irgendeine unterbewusste Stimme sagte ihm, dass Magie existierte. Butler führte eine ältere Dame mit Spitzhut ins Teezimmer. Artemis musterte sie kurz und kam zum Schluss, dass sie entweder eine richtige „Hexe" war, oder dass sie eine sehr teure und aufwändige Verkleidung trug. „Guten Morgen, setzen Sie sich. Sie müssen Mrs. McGonagall sein?" Nickend setzte sich die Lehrerin auf einen der Sessel. „Bevor wir zum Geschäftlichen kommen, möchten Sie einen Tee? Ich kann Ihnen einen exzellenten Earl Grey anbieten". „Sehr gerne, ich habe jedoch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, schließlich muss ich noch den Unterricht vorbereiten, und wir werden heute die Winkelgasse besuchen müssen". Butler ging in die Küche und holte Tee ohne dass Artemis noch etwas sagen musste, die beiden kannten sich inzwischen gut genug. „Ich nehme an in der Winkelgasse können wir Schulsachen kaufen? Von den meisten Utensilien auf der Liste die Sie schickten habe ich noch nie etwas gehört, und ich bezweifle, dass sie zum üblichen Wahrenangebot eines normalen Kaufhauses gehören.", „Vollkommen richtig", erwiderte Minerva McGonagall. „Die Winkelgasse ist ein versteckter Ort in London, an dem Magier aus ganz Großbritannien Zauberutensilien kaufen können." Während des Gesprächs hatte Butler ihnen den Tee gebracht und Artemis lauschte aufmerksam den Worten seiner neuen Lehrerin. Nach dem sie einen Schluck Tee getrunken hatte fuhr sie fort: „Bevor wir zur Winkelgasse aufbrechen werde ich Ihnen noch kurz einige grundlegende Dinge über Zauberei erklären. Sie dürfen keinem Muggel, das sind Menschen ohne magische Fähigkeiten, etwas über uns Erzählen, ausgenommen Ihren Eltern. Normalerweise wird man in Hogwarts mit elf Jahren eingeschult, was bei Ihnen nicht der Fall war. Ich weiß nicht warum Sie erst seit ein paar Wochen magische Fähigkeiten gezeigt haben, wir werden das genauer Verfolgen. Obwohl Ihnen zwei Jahre fehlen werden Sie sofort in die dritte Klasse kommen, zu ihren Gleichaltrigen. Es wird jedoch nicht leicht, wir kaufen heute die Bücher der ersten, zweiten und der dritten Klasse. Es liegt an Ihnen den Stoff den Sie verpasst haben nachzuholen. Falls Sie damit nicht klarkommen fragen Sie ihre Mitschüler um Hilfe oder kommen Sie zu mir. Sofern es gar nicht geht werden eine oder zwei Klassen zurückgestuft. Ich erwarte aber, dass Sie sich anstrengen. Außerdem ist minderjährigen Zauberern das Zaubern während der Ferien verboten. Dieses Verbot ist für Sie dieses Jahr jedoch aufgehoben, damit Sie anfangen können zu lernen. Noch Fragen?". Während des aufschlussreichen Monologs hatte Artemis seinen Tee ausgetrunken und die Informationen abgespeichert. ‚Ein oder zwei Jahre zurückgestuft', hallte es noch in seinem Kopf. Artemis würde Ihnen allen zeigen, was in ihm steckte. Aber erst musste er sich Ihnen anpassen, er kam jetzt in eine Welt in der er erstmal nicht alles wusste, aber er würde lernen, und wieder der Beste werden. „Ja, eine Frage hätte ich. Butler hier wird es sich sicher nicht nehmen lassen in meiner Nähe zu bleiben obwohl er ein… ‚Muggel' ist. Gibt es für ihn irgendeine Möglichkeit in Hogwarts oder zumindest in Hogwarts Nähe zu leben?", „Also direkt in Hogwarts kann er nicht leben, da die Schule für nichtmagische Menschen unauffindbar ist. Allerdings gibt es in der Nähe von Hogwarts das Dorf „Hogsmeade", das zwar nur von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnt ist aber nur weil es so abgelegen ist. Sofern er sich unauffällig benimmt sollte Butler dort gut leben können. Wir sollten nun aufbrechen." Mrs. McGonagall erhob sich und ging zielstrebig auf den großen Kamin zu. Für einen kurzen Moment stutzte Artemis und wusste nicht recht, was er von der Szenerie halten sollte. Trotzdem fasste er sich schnell wieder, stand auf und ging der Frau hinterher, schließlich hatte Mrs. McGongall sicher einen Grund für ihr Handeln. Als die Lehrerin vor dem Kamin angekommen war hielt sie inne und begann zu erklären. „Wir reisen mit Flohpulver. Das ist, neben einigen anderen Möglichkeiten wie Besenflug und Portschlüsseln, die beliebteste Reiseart bei Zauberern. Es ist, im Gegensatz zu Muggelreisen, schnell und einfach. Man wirft einfach ein bisschen Flohpulver in den Kamin und ruft dann den Ort des Zielkamins. Mit dieser Reiseart kann man zu allen Kaminen die im Flohnetzwerk registriert sind reisen. Ihr Kamin wurde automatisch ins Netzwerk eingetragen, als bekannt wurde, dass Sie ein Zauberer sind. Außerdem sollte… ‚Butler' per Flohpulver in seine Wohnung in Hogsmeade reisen. Um die Wohnung werden wir uns heute noch kümmern." Sie wartete einen Moment, damit ihre Zuhörer das Erzählte verarbeiten konnten. „So, Mr. Fowl, sie fangen an. Nehmen Sie sich ein bisschen Pulver, werfen Sie es in die Flammen, treten Sie in die Flammen, sagen Sie laut und deutlich ‚Winkelgasse' und verhalten Sie sich während Ihrer kurzen Reise möglichst ruhig. Wenn alles gut geht kommen Sie in einem kleinem Pub in London an, warten Sie dort auf mich." Artemis speicherte die verschiedenen Flohpulverreiseschritte in sein Gedächtnis und begann mit der Prozedur. Nach kurzer Zeit stand er in den grünen Flammen und sprach laut und deutlich „Winkelgasse". Um ihn herum begann sich die Welt zu drehen. Immer, immer schneller drehte er sich in dem Kamin dann sauste er wirbelnd durch verschiedene Rohre bis sich seine Lage wieder normalisierte und er leicht schwindelig aus dem Zielkamin stolperte.


End file.
